The Hybrid On Isla Sorna
by Kata Manson
Summary: Same story I had on my screen name Katzina Reynolds. Edited it a little bit....have fun reading...please R&R!
1. The Hybrid On Isla Sorna Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park or any characters in it. Thats all copy righted to Micheal Crichton and Universal. The only three I own in this story are Jessica and Lilithia. Enjoy ^-^  
  
The morning sun rose high in the pre-dawn sky. An island not to far from Costa Rica came to life. The night creatures went into their homes and slept as the day creatures came out. Bellowing honks and roars could be heard for miles on this one island. In a cave in the center of the island a girl with pure white hair and violet eyes awoke to the sound of some small creatures outside the cave. Looking through the opening she saw them, no bigger then chickens. Throwing some rocks at them the creatures scattered and she sat up, stretching her arms. She is only 16 years old. "Jessie!" Came a small voice from behind her. Turning around she saw a little girl, no more then 6 years old standing there, brown hair and bright hazel eyes. Picking up the little girl she said "Good morning squirt" The little girl giggled happily. Putting the child down the older girl said "Lilithia go hide" Lilithia obeyed and ran to one of the chambers of the cave just as a huge lizard poked it's snout into the cave opening.  
  
"Mr. Hammond, our radar has picked up two humans on Isla Sorna. We need to go get them" a man said. John Hammond got up from his chair and looked at the five or so people sitting at the confrence table "Well" he began "There are two things we can do. Number 1, we can let those two people on the island stay there. Number 2, we can send a team to go get them" Neither idea was safe but they had to do something. After about ten minutes of talking and thinking they went with the second idea, sending a team of people to Isla Sorna to rescue the two people on the island.  
  
Ian Malcom was sitting in his living room with his fiance Sarah Harding when the phone rang at about eight PM. "Hello" he said into the phone and the familiar voice of John Hammond came over from the other line. "Ian, I have a favor to ask you" With an exasperated sigh and agreement to go back to Isla Sorna, being payed this time. "Sarah I have to go somewhere for a few days. I promise I'll return" he said and left to pack.  
  
The next day at the local airport Ian Malcom, Alan Grant, Michelle Muldoon and a couple of other people boarded a private jet to take to Isla Sorna. Alan sighed as he sat in a seat next to Michelle. Her brown hair tied back into a pony-tail and her brown eyes gazing out the window, she looked about 26. "How do you know about this Island?" Alan asked her and she looked at him and replied "My father was on Isla Nublar, he was killed in the raptor pen" The planes engines came to life as they went down the runway and took off. "I'm sorry to hear that" Alan said, his voice had some sympathy in it. "It's alright. It's been nine years and I'm over it, a little" she looked back out the window.   
  
"Jessie! Wisten, a pwane!" Lilithia said and Jessica looked from the dead lizard that lay infront of them, a few arrows stuck in various parts of it's body, up to the sky "Ya it is a plane, but there isn't supposed to be any planes flying around this island." she commented as a plane flew over head, a little to low for her comfort. 


	2. The Hybrid On Isla Sorna Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park or any characters in it. Thats all copy righted to Micheal Crichton and Universal. The only three I own in this story are Jessica and Lilithia. Enjoy ^-^  
  
Michelle pointed out the window "Look at that!" Alan and Ian looked out the window to see a herd of hadrosuar's. "Their awesome!" she stated and Alan nodded in silent agreement. The pilot yelled back "We have a landing strip, should we land?" Ian hesitated and one of the mercinarys said "Yes" She moved her bangs from her face and looked out the window as the landed. "I have a really bad feeling about this Dr. Grant" she commented when the plane had landed and they stepped out of it. "Call me Alan, don't worry. All we have to do is get these two people and be on our way." Ian gave him a skeptical look as Michelle loaded a clip into one of the machine guns.  
  
"Are we going home Jessie?" the little girl named Lilithia asked and Jessica hesitated "Hopefully" she said as the two girls headed to the old compound building that was only a little ways away. Apon arriving at the building ten minutes later Jessica listened for anything. Her violet eyes scanned the area. "C'mon Lilitha, inside" she said and the two walked inside.  
  
"If anyone is on this island thats alive, they will probably go to..." The mercinary stopped to think and Alan let out an exasperated sigh "The compound building." he had been on this island only a few months prior to this visit. Michelle grinned at the befuddled mercinary. Her cell phone rang and she answered it as they walked "I really can't talk right now Amy.......ya I'm on an island.....well it's not exactly a resort.....ok ok i'll tell ya's.............I'm on Isla Sorna" she put the phone away from her ear but still could hear Amy's voice "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ISLA SORNA? YOUR JOKING RIGHT!?" Alan shook his head and Ian supressed a chuckle "Isla Sorna, the one with dinosaurs on it.......dude stop yelling!....talk to you later, yes I will be alive" she hung up the phone and her cheeks flushed pink "My best friend thinks I'm insane" she muttered. She and Amy had met over the net when they were 16, now both girls had just had their 26th birthdays that year and lived only a few houses away from each other, they ran a little internet site in their spare time. The group walked into the compound building "Hello?" one of the mercinary's yelled out.  
  
"Lilithia, shh" she listened and grinned "People" she picked up her little sister and ran to the voices "Hi!" she called out spotting the group. "WEEEE!" was heard from her little sister and she stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes went wide "Run!" she yelled as a utahraptor appeared behind the group. They turned and ran, one of the men however was unlucky enough to trip. The raptor pounced and the man screamed, but it was to late to save him.   
  
Alan looked at the white haired girl. Her eyes seemed strange, they were violet yet looked reptillian. She handed the smaller girl to Michelle and said "Watch her please" then ran off back in the direction the raptor was. "Is she insane?!" Ian yelled and Alan just watched in amazment at her bravery. All was silent until the raptor let out a blood-curdling screech and fell silent again. Alan and Ian exchanged worried looks and the girl came back, blood on her hands and face. "What the hell happened?" Alan asked the girl. 


	3. The Hybrid On Isla Sorna Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park or any characters in it. Thats all copy righted to Micheal Crichton and Universal. The only three I own in this story are Jessica and Lilithia, also Michelle. Enjoy ^-^  
  
Her gaze shifted from her younger sister to the man. "Please don't use that word infront of Lilithia, she is very young and impressionable. To answer your question sir, what happened was..." there was a pregnant pause before she continued. "That I got the raptor that had started making a meal of one of you're men." Glancing at the girl who was holding her sister she gasped "Lilithia! Give her her phone back." "It's alright, she's not doing any harm to it. I turned it off before letting her play with it." The woman said with a smile.  
  
"Tis phone ish pwetty. Look Jessie!" The little girl in Michelle's arms practically thrust the cell phone at the teenage girl that stood before them. "Yes it is pretty." "Pardon, but may I ask, how did you manage to kill the raptor?" asked Ian. The girl pulled out a blood stained dagger from a sheath on her ankle "With this." she stated bluntly then asked in return "What are you all doing on this Island? If I may ask." One of the four mercinarys left said "We have radar type devices and you and her were picked up on them yesterday. We were sent here to get you two back to the mainland." "We should leave, that raptor probably called out for help before you killed it." Alan said but the girl shook her head "No it didn't." Before anyone could say anything they all were startled by a low throaty growl coming from outside the building. A leg could be seen outside the window.  
  
Jessica's eyes went wide and she practically snatched Lilithia out of the womans arms. "Now would be a good time to leave!" she exclaimed as the animal looked in the window then smashed it's head through the wall. "Lookie! A wizard" Lilithia cried gleefully. They ran and so did the animal, as it followed them it smashed walls down and made a hell of a mess of the already messy compound building. "Hold her please" she pleaded with the woman who nodded and took her sister. Jessica slung the short bow off her back and loaded it with one of the five exploding arrows, they hit something and on contact exploded. Turning while running she took aim at the animals snout and fired. A small explosion was heard as well as a bellowing roar of pain as the arrow connected with it's snout. Loading another she aimed at it's mouth that was gaping open and fired. Once again the arrow exploded but this time on it's tounge, making it turn around and flee in the opposite direction. They all stopped and the man with the hat said "Thanks."   
  
"No problem. I guess now would be a good time to tell you my name huh? It's Jessica Townsand and thats my little sister Lilithia." Jessica said taking the younger girl back and Michelle smiled. "Nice ta meetcha. I'm Michelle and..." she was cut off by her cell phone ringing. "Thought I turned that off." she answered it and Alan said "I'm Alan Grant and thats Ian Malcom" Ian huffed "I can introduce myself. Thank you!" "I had turned mah cell phone off.....Yes I'm still alive......what did you do? Tell everyone we know?! UGH! I'll call you when we get back to the main land!" Michelle hung up and again her cheeks flushed. "Concerned?" Jessica asked and Michelle nodded "Ya, a bit to concerned." After checking that the coast was clear they exited the compound building and started back towards the landing strip that had the airplane waiting for them. Guns were at ready in the hands of the mercinarys and Michelle as they walked through the forest. A bellowing roar told them a preditor was coming nearer to them so they quickened the pace. 


	4. The Hybrid On Isla Sorna Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park or any characters in it. Thats all copy righted to Micheal Crichton and Universal. The only three I own in this story are Jessica and Lilithia, also Michelle. Enjoy ^-^  
  
The roar was closer this time, seemed as if it was right infront of them, and of course, it was. The animal came out and they all recognized it as a tyrannosaurus rex. They turned to run but there was another behind them. "This is just perfect!" Jessica stated and Lilithia giggled "OooOO big wizards!" The rex that had been infront of them before had grabbed Ian and the two rex's started fighting over him. Alan's eyes went wide and Michelle pulled him "We can't help him. Run!" They did so.   
  
Jessica looked at the group and frowned as they stopped. "I don't think I can go back to the mainland" she said and they blinked then she continued "Take Lilithia. Please" "Jessica, listen," Alan started "We came here to get you both off this island. So don't say you aren't going." "You don't understand! I can't leave this island! They'll know." "Who will know?" Michelle asked kindly. "Biosyn." "What do they have to do with you?" "When my plane crashed a year ago here, workers of Biosyn were already here. They found me and experimented." She pulled down her sock a little and there on her ankle was a bar code with the numbers 125-573. "They messed with my DNA and spliced it with that of a megaraptor." Alan looked dumbfounded and Michelle furrowed her brow. "Luckily Lilithia was hiding when they had found me, or they would have done the same to her. They fled the island after I had gotten out of the cage they had put me in. Ever since then I've been able to sort of morph into a raptor. Thats why I can't go back, because embedded in my skin, under the bar code." She pointed "Is a tracking device they use to keep an eye on me without having to come here." "How is that possible? I can understand that they experimented on you, but how are you able to 'morph' as you so put it." Alan inquired. "I'll show you." She did so by changing into a 19ft tall, 39ft long, pure-white megaraptor. The groups eyes went wide but Lilithia giggled and pointed at her "Jessie!!" She changed back and winced as she did so. "I try not to do that often because it hurts." she mumbled.  
  
"We can get the device out of you, Jessica. I'm studying surgery so I can give it a shot. We'll get you back to the mainland and take out the thing then dump it somewhere." Michelle said. "I don't know" Jessica said with a uncertian tone. They started walking once more and finally after half an hour got back to the plane. They all got in, Jessica very reluctantly. The plane lifted off the ground and soon Isla Sorna was just a dot from the air. Alan looked at Michelle and asked "You can do that? Get the tracking device out?" She nodded "I can." They flew the rest of the way back to the mainland in silence.   
  
No more then four hours after their plane landed they were in the nearby hospital and Michelle was preforming the surgery. "Hand me the scalpel." she said to her assistant, who did so. Looking at the x-ray of Jessica's leg she made the cut half an inch away from the device then took a pair of tweezers and pulled out the small machine. "Dump this thing as far away from her as you can." the assistant nodded and left the room while she stitched up the incision. She could see Alan looking in through one of the windows on the door and she smiled and nodded. After stitching up Jessica's ankle she had gotten her into a recovery room where Lilithia was waiting. "Ish Jessie otay?" Michelle smiled "She's going to be okay." The six year old bounced off her chair and hugged her "Tankies!" the girl cried gleefully. "Your welcome." 


	5. The Hybrid On Isla Sorna Chapter 5 Fina...

Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park or any characters in it. Thats all copy righted to Micheal Crichton and Universal. The only three I own in this story are Jessica and Lilithia, also Michelle. Enjoy ^-^  
  
Jessica awoke to her sisters face in hers. Looking down at her ankle through blurred eyes she was that it was stitched, the tracking device gone she smiled. "Jessie awake!! Yay!!" her younger sister practically shouted. Michelle walked in, probably checking up on her. "Thank you very much, I owe you alot for this." "It was no problem what so ever. Plus you don't owe me anything, y'know, just helping you out was a reward enough." "Alright."  
  
Alan looked at them after Jessica was let out. "Need a ride?" he asked and Jessica shook her head "No, thank you for the offer. I've called my parents and they are sending the limo over." Michelle and Alan smiled. The limo came, Jessica and Lilithia got in and were off. "It was nice working with you Dr. Grant." "Likewise Ms. Muldoon." They said and went off in different directions.  
  
Epilogue:  
6 months later  
  
Jessica smiled as she, her mom and dad and Lilithia prepared for the cookout. "Mom, Dad. I want to introduce Dr. Grant and Dr. Muldoon." Michelle had graduated to become a peditrician. Dr. Grant of course was staying away from the islands and still digging up Dinosaur bones. "Nice to meet you Doctors." her father said. "I'm so thankfull that you got my babies home safely!" Her mother said and hugged both of them. "Mom, relax." The food was done less then twenty minutes later and they all sat down to eat. "To a great future." Alan toasted. "To a great future" they all raised their glasses repeated what Alan had said then proceeded to eat.  
  
FIN 


End file.
